Seth Twiright
Seth Twiright, later known as the Demon of Wrath, was a scientist from the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the father of all HERs in the Third Period. Originally one of the surviving earthlings, he escaped from the Sin and reincarnated as a human. Afterward, Seth experimented with the creation of ghoul children and vessels of sin to increase the number of HERs in the world, eventually taking over Project 'Ma' for his ambition. Following the Levianta Catastrophe, Seth reincarnated again as the Demon of Wrath. History Early Life Seth Twiright was born in the Second Period as part of an artificial species that took the form of sentient masks, being a mask with a will like his mother. Living in the Second Period, Seth found that others, including his own mother, could never tell what he was really thinking. Nonetheless, in time he became a renowned physicist and one of the inventors of the Black Box device. While the Second Period began to fall due to the rampant spread of Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, Seth used Black Box to prove the existence of parallel worlds. He later revised his design to create Black Box Type S, which allegedly allowed the movement of spirit data between parallel worlds. But having become an HER himself, Seth began plotting to sneak aboard the spaceship the Climb One, one of several spaceships which were to travel to an inhabitable planet for the purposes of repopulating humanity. At some point, presumably after becoming an HER, he also shot and killed his mother to allegedly help her understand him. When a colleague, Levia Barisol, consulted Seth regarding her impulsive desire to kill, he suggested she kill her counterpart from an alternate reality to possibly destroy the malice, hoping to have her be consumed by her murderous desire and so he could take her place on Climb One. After the plot failed, Seth faked his own suicide, killed one of the crew-members, and stowed away on the Climb One by clinging to the back of Lich's head. With seventy-one other scientists, he successfully escaped the world's destruction. When the Climb One lost contact with its fellow spaceships and the crew's plan was to create a new species in the image of earthlings, Seth plotted to sabotage the plan. Once the ship found a new planet to inhabit and the new world, as well as its species, was being designed, Seth created the laboratory Lunaca Labora equipped with the advanced technology of earth. As the humans that the earthlings created were stored there, Seth created his own artificial human body and put it in cold storage among them. He then contaminated the new species so that it had a chance to develop HER Syndrome and instigated the deaths of sixty-two members of the crew of the Climb One. Some of these deaths he induced Lich to carry out after infecting him with a seed of malice, while Rahab Barisol, driven by murderous jealousy, was responsible for some of the others. Afterwards, he was discovered; with his original body destroyed, Seth beamed his spirit data into his body in cold storage and awoke in Lunaca Labora. As a result of what he had done to Lich, also Seth came to know everything about him. Meanwhile, Seth having infected Levia and other crewmembers with HER Syndrome, the crew of the Climb One got into a fight and the ship crashed, killing all the earthlings and leaving only their spirit data. With the HER infected Levia, Behemo, Marie, Salem, Vlad, Gilles, Sierra and Rahab all trapped in the crashed Climb One, Seth came in contact with them and plotted with them to destroy the world that the earthlings had set out to create. In the meantime, the humans of the new world, the Third Period, began creating their own civilizations; discovering Lunaca Labora, some of the humans used its technology to found the powerful Magic Kingdom Levianta. Discovering the Climb One, they determined it a holy relic, the ark "Sin". Trivia * Seth's name is likely a biblical reference to the third son of Adam and Eve, sired after the demise of Abel at the hands of his brother Cain. * His last name, Twiright, likely shares the same wordplay with Twiright Prank, acting as a pun on the word "twilight" and creating a portmanteau of the words "twist" and "right". * Seth's description as a "serpent" acting behind the scenes in the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition album likely references the biblical serpent of the Garden of Eden. * The demon's representative sin is derived from Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins; Satan, the patron demon of Wrath, is commonly interpreted as being the serpent of the Garden of Eden in Christianity. * Seth manifests himself in the form of a mask; in literature, masks often symbolize concealing one's identity. * According to the creator, she at one point envisioned Seth as being the final villain, although discarded the idea while writing him; she additionally explained that Seth might be a more standard villain in a hypothetical novel for the Original Sin Story. * The creator stated that destroying Seth's mask form could kill him, although it couldn't be destroyed through normal means similar to the vessels of sin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Judgement of Corruption Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Levianta Category:Elphegort Category:Wrath Category:Union State of Evillious Category:LunariaAsmr